


Quills

by silencedancer



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencedancer/pseuds/silencedancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Draco Malfoy wonders why he has to learn to write with a pencil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quills

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the community never_written @ DW for their first round challenge.

A young Draco Malfoy was sitting at a small desk in the room that served as a small classroom for him and his tutor. The tutor had gone home for the day, but had left Draco with an assignment to do. He frowned at the thick pencil in his hand, wondering why he was not allowed to use the eloquent looking quills that he'd seen his father use.

When he asked his tutor why, all he got was an unsatisfactory "You've just started to learn how to write." Why that meant he had to use a pencil, he could not see. Then he asked his mother. She told him that you had to know how to write before learning how to write with a quill. This still confused the young Draco.

So he stared at the paper he was supposed to be writing on, unwilling to do the assignment. It was there where Narcissa found her son frowning and looking as if he was trying to will the paper to burst into flame.

"What's wrong, Draco?" said Narcissa, frowning. She pulled up a chair from the tutor's desk and sat next to Draco.

"I don't like pencils. Real witches and wizards use quills," said Draco as he crossed his arms.

Narcissa pulled Draco into a hug and stroked his hair. "All of us, including your father, learned to write with a pencil first. With a pencil, you can erase the mistakes you made without magic and you can't do that with ink. Yes, there's items and such for that, but you shouldn't rely on that. Also, writing with a quill still takes specific skills that you'll need to learn and those would distract you from learning how to write," gently said Narcissa.

Her son blinked and looked up at his mother. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I just didn't know it bothered you so much, dear."

Draco snuggled in closer to his mother and asked, "Can you help me with this? I'm stuck."

"What did she want you to write about?" said Narcissa as she let Draco go.

He smiled as only a child could and said, "About what I love about my family."


End file.
